Tony Tatterton
Tony Tatterton, is the possessive husband of Jillian Tatterton and the father of Heaven Casteel with Leigh VanVoreen and grandfather of Annie Stonewall in the Casteel Series by V.C. Andrews. Tony married Leigh's mother, Jillian Vanvoreen, when he was 20 (Jillian is 20 years older than him) and then years later, raped his step-daughter, Leigh, when she was 14, resulting in Heaven's birth and Leigh's death. Web of Dreams 40-year-old Jillian VanVoreen meets 20-year-old Tony Tatterton at a party on her husband, Cleave VanVoreen ship and begins an affair with him. When the ship ports at one of the sunny islands, Jillian leaves to catch a plane back to Boston where she marries Tony and she and Leigh move into his ancestral home, Farthinggale Manor. Tony has Leigh be a model for a tatterton doll and begins making advances towards her, as Jillian won't sleep with him. He rapes her one night while she is sleeping and does it again after a presentation of the new Tatterton doll. Leigh discovers she is pregnant with his baby and tries to tell her mother but Jillian doesn't believe her and calls her a slut. Leigh then tells her mother that she knew her mother pimped her to Tony because she won't sleep with him. Leigh then runs away from Farthinggale Manor and, whilst traveling to her grandmother, Jana Jankins in Texas, she runs into Luke Casteel and marries him. She lives with him in the Willies in Virginia and dies in childbirth. Tony had hired a private investigator to keep an eye on Leigh and discovers his stepdaughter's death in childbirth due to lack of medical care, but the child survived and was a girl. Dark Angel Tony and Jillian first meet Heaven as she is getting off the plane, Tony warms up to her whilst Jillian discourages her from calling her 'grandmother' and pretend that she is her aunt. Jillian is somewhat cold towards Heaven and Tony is shown to be nice at first, but later proves to be controlling and manipulative when he tells Heaven to cut off all ties to her Casteel family or she will have nothing, wealth, a good life, nothing. And he will choose what college course and clothes that she is to be supplied with. Tony then puts Heaven in a school for girls from wealthy families. When Heaven gets into a relationship and engaged with his brother Troy and then also discovers Heaven's actual age (she lied about herself being a year younger than anticipated), he tells her to break off the engagement, finally telling her that she is his daughter, making her Troy's niece. Troy leaves and is supposed dead in an accident. Heaven, angry after learning the truth about her parentage, confronts Jillian about not standing by Leigh when she told her about being raped, resulting in Jillian suffering a mental breakdown and constantly wailing that she wants Leigh back. Fallen Hearts When Heaven marries her childhood sweetheart, Tony asks Heaven and Logan if they would like the reception at Farthingale Manor. Heaven reluctantly agrees because Luke Casteel tells her by letter that he can't make it to the wedding. They have the reception on Farthinggale grounds. Even though Jillian makes a scene in her madness when she thanks everyone for attending her wedding to Tony, not realizing it's her granddaughter's wedding reception. Tony then hires Logan as an executive for a new branch of Tatterton Toys in Winnerow. Tony ignores his wife's madness by keeping her locked up in her room rather than put her into a mental institution. Jillian later commits suicide by overdosing on pills. When Heaven's step-father, Luke Casteel and his wife Stacie are killed in a car crash, Heaven adopts their son, Drake. When it is discovered that Tony actually paid Luke one dollar for his dream circus on the condition that he never contacts Heaven again, Heaven disowns him and leaves Farthinggale with Logan and Drake. Tony later became a grandfather when Heaven gave birth to her daughter, Annie, by her one-night stand with Tony's brother, Troy. Gates of Paradise Tony was an old man by this time. When Heaven and Logan are killed in a car crash that cripples Annie, Tony takes her up to Farthinggale for recuperation. Unbeknownst to her, Tony planned to keep her there so he can keep his fantasies of Leigh and Heaven alive. He manipulates her into dyeing her hair blonde so she can look like her grandmother Leigh. He sometimes confuses her with either Heaven or Leigh and even rapes her thinking she is Leigh, he stops when he realizes what he is doing but forgets it the next day. Annie decides to escape, with the help of her aunt Fanny and Luke Casteel Jr. As she is making her escape, Tony tries to stop her, revealing that he is her grandfather, because he raped Leigh when she was 14, resulting in Heaven's birth. Annie is disgusted to learn this and leaves Farthinggale Manor and goes back to Winnerrow to live with Fanny and Luke. Later on, Annie gets a phone call to tell her that Tony has died of a stroke and his funeral is going to be the next day, she discovers that Tony suffered a stroke a long while back and it what led him to be somewhat disillusioned. Tony is buried in the same cemetery where Heaven and Logan are buried. Trivia Kirby Scott, like Tony Tatterton, also raped his stepdaughter, Grace Houston, and ended up getting her pregnant with Linden Montgomery. Category:Minor Characters Category:The Casteel Family Category:The Stonewall Family Category:Farthinggale Manor Category:Heaven Casteel Category:The Casteel Series Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:Browse